An Awkard Realization
by OdditiesOfCalamity
Summary: Misaki is confused about something as Usagi continues his normal dirty antics, he's feeling something strange but...what is it?  Sequel to The Truth Is Out! ON HOLD AND IN THE PROCESS OF HUGEEE REVISION ,'
1. Thinking

Lately, I, Misaki Takahashi am going though a rather strangle feeling right now. Im not exactly sure what to call it, where it came from, or what to do with it. Its a rather awkard thing, that really I wouldnt like to have at all, its even more a hassel than Usagi is. Mostly because its almost completely to do with Usagi, so its him PLUS something outragous ontop of it, really as if things had to get even more annoying.

Ever since my brother Takashiro had found out about...me and Usagi's little "relationship", for which i still didnt know quite what to put a name on it with, Usagi had been acting up even more than usual. No, I'm not talking about only, just throwing me on the couch and trying to have his rather dirty way with me, no I'm talking about something that, and I never thought I would ever come to say something like this in my life ever, something even more annoying and worse than even Usagi's constant sexual come-ons. It was his nagging...about...some misconception of love, it was driving me crazy everytime he said the god damn word I flipped out and would unconsciously seek something out to slap him with a face in, most commonly...my slipper. Such attacks did not serve to hinder the man and his antic's most only, sequence another attack...one of much more severity than a slipper slap. Mention to therefore above annoyance.

It was in these further attacks...that...this...promblem, for I have no other word for it...has arose.


	2. The Promblem Arises?

"Sumi...what does it mean when you- oh never mind," Misaki started to ask, turning in his seat while waiting for the first lecture of the day to start. He was about to ask Keichii if he had any idea what this...certain problem of his was all about but then realized the things he would have to reveal in order to even get anywhere near his question, which was to embarrassing to really ask about anyway. Misaki flushed and waved his hand, cursing his dull head for being stupid and almost slipping something potentially very very embarrassing. Sumi looked at the young brunette curiously, wondering what it could have been that he was about to say, usually when he had a question Misaki would not even pause for a second to consider what kinds of words were about to run through that sometimes ridiculous mouth of his, but this time he stopped...Sumi shrugged, concluding that it was probably something about Usagi-san, it usually was. Especially when the boy was blushing like that and stuttering with coherent speech, while his outside exterior remained as passive as before giving a slightly nod to Misaki along with a small little laugh and jaunt to the easily riled kohai, but inside his mind was reeling. He really didn't think much of what Misaki's problem was, though he was curious with whatever had a tie with Usagi, which this certainly did, he usually extracted data about the man quite easily from Misaki...but as of late Misaki would stop in his usual rants about Usagi, and get this far off look in his eye.

"Oiiiiiii Sumiiii SUMIII AREEEEEEE YOUUU LISTENINGGGGGG?" Misaki yelled practically screaming into Keichii's ear trying to get his attention back to earth onto whatever Misaki was raving about now, which apparently was to pay attention to the aggravated and expecting looking professor. Sumi winced at Misaki's invasive yelling technique and sighed at the annoyed look on his professor's face and stood up, performing whatever it was Misaki was trying to tell him that he was suppose to do for the teacher with an odd series of indistinguishable animatrics.

When he sat back down he gave Misaki a wary glance wondering just what all the theatrics had been about but Misaki had already turned around and was actively listening to the professor up ahead and writing furiously on his notebook. Keichii gave out small frustrated sigh, this kid was just so...he didn't even know if there was a word enough to describe Misaki. He decided to not think about it anymore and instead spend the rest of the lecture wondering what Usami was doing.

"Usagiii, I'm back, what do you want for dinner?" Misaki called out as he entered the luxury apartment of writer Akihiko Usami, pausing at the door way to take his shoe's off and lay them carefully by the door.

"Hmm? Welcome back Misaki," Usagi looked over a small smile warming his handsome features, the low caress and gentle words from his, 'lover' made Misaki blush a light pink color as he turned his head mumbling a slight "Yeah yeah, hi," before heading back into the kitchen. Misaki had his hand just hovering above the fridge door in order to get a look at its contents to piece together an idea for dinner when he felt long arms wrap around the middle of his waist. Misaki jumped and turned red again. He had become hyper sensitive since their last little bout after the whole situation with his brother finding out about Usagi and his relationship. Misaki groaned inwardly not wanting to think of all the embarrassing things that had been exchanged, and what he had said, the urge to start smashing his head into the refrigerator was growing dangerously high, that is, before Usagi decided to play dirty and lean in, breath all hot and sexy in his ear and nibble on it before whispering in that deep throaty way that promised a whole array of dangerously sinful thing.

"Misaki, I miss you while you're gone." Misaki gasped, his knees buckling in as he fell to the floor, his back arching off the floor after contact, and Usagi tumbling in after him, his knee brushing roughly, almost painfully, into the soft, sensitive, inner part of his thigh. Usagi looked up surprised and rather alarmed, immediately concerned that Misaki was unharmed. However, he looked up with extreme surprised as Misaki gave out an unconscious moan of pleasure filled pain and arced his back panting as his face went bright red and he looked down at Usagi with the sexiest expression, with his eyes half lidded with a sudden unbridled lust.

"U-Usagi-sa~n," he murmured, his voice breathy and hot in a way he'd never seen Misaki and it went like the hottest flames of hell straight through him to his cock.

"Misaki...if you're gonna be like that, I'll lose all control and have to take you right here," Usagi smirked, trying to tease and remain calm under the look that his young lover was giving him, and finding it unimaginably hard to do so. Misaki, sat up his mind totally succumb to the primal sense of his lust, in this haze he reached out towards Usagi wrapping his arms around the novelist's broad back and fisting the soft material of his sweater, using his nails to essentially claw down Usagi's back.

"Hard, I want it...please."

Hehe don't hate me to much Misaki 3 you know we do it cause we love you right? xD

YOU GUYS ARE HORRIABLE,

ARE TRYING TO ROB ME OF ALL MY INNOCENCE- Misaki

Pshhhhh...pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...*looks away*

...i hate you- Misaki

3

Anyways I hope that was oki, I was kind of struggling with this chapter and wrap it all together e.e anyways please tell me your thoughts please 3 chapter 3 will be up as soon as its edited, and then we get to find out what Misaki's little "promblem is" *giggles*


	3. Dawning of Realization

Usagi couldn't believe he was hearing this from his pure and innocent, little Misaki, while his mind reeled to comprehend what the f*** was going on. His body reacted in a rather severe way as his cock twitched, thickening by the second with Misaki pushed flushed up against him and panting hotly in his neck. Usagi fought back his lust now on par with Misaki's and pushed him away slightly,

"Misaki? What's...what's wrong? You're acting strange," He asked, his voice dark and laced with barely repressed desire but also biting concern for the strange behavior of his love.

Misaki looked at him and surprisingly tears began to well up at the boy's eyes. Usagi's own eyes widened in shock and he wondered again just what was wrong. Misaki was acting so strangely...

"I-I don't know what's wrong, I...I can't control myself. I…oh god, Usagi. I want it so badly but...I don't...I don't, ahnn, don't know wha-what it is," Misaki whimpered, his whole body aching with fire that he had never felt before. He couldn't control his thoughts, his body. God, he couldn't control anything and it was driving him crazy the way Usagi was just sitting there staring at him. While Misaki was scared and taken back at everything that was happened, the desire that coursed through him seared him and his whole body quivered painfully.

He wanted Usagi to touch him; he wanted Usagi to take him. God, he wanted him to...to...by the gods, what did he wanted the man to do?

"Pleaseeeee touch me, it..hurts," Misaki begged, throwing himself onto Usagi again and shuddering at the contact of his body on him.

Usagi just couldn't take it anymore, he was trying so hard to keep reason within but, looking at that face, tears running down his delicious, red face with eyes bridled with desire and full pink mouth open and pouted in confusion and want. Usagi took his lover to the floor, slamming him against the hard surface with more force than he had intended, he winced and expected Misaki to cry out indigently but all he got was a sexy satisfied groan. That got Usagi thinking, and he started to wonder, Misaki had been odd ever since he had last taken him right after his brothers last visit, oddly sensitive even in a way he hadn't been before, also withdrawn as if thinking about something and often starting to ask a question but stopping and blushing in a maddening way. Usagi slowly put together a theory, even though it eemed impossible, he leaned low and oh so very gently, lifted up Misaki's shirt. Misaki glared and tore it off and Usagi licked a slow trail along his neck. Biting softly, Misaki shivered his body, twitching. Usagi gently rolled the erect sensitive bud on Misaki's chest and he growled.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Usagi smirked, having a feeling now where this was going.

"Being so gentle." Usagi returned to Misaki's neck and cautiously licked, nipped at the

skin till he bit into soft flesh. Misaki arched and gave a loud moan of approval before hastily murmuring,

"Harder, oh gods, do it again Usagiiiiii!"

Usagi looked up, resisting the urge to just sit up and laugh so hard in shock and surprise and just utter amusement. Misaki, his pure little angel, had turned into a masochist.

_Hahahahahahaha bet nobody saw thsi one coming u I feel like I should be feeling horriably guitly for this but...it just so funny and somehow fitting, and yes while I know some of you might be upset that Misaki is acting so out of charecter with this whole thing I apoligize, but its amusing to read no? Usagi finally got he's wish 3 I've been encouraged by my friend who wrote the prequel to this to write chapter 4 and so I'll try, if you guys have any ideas for what to put in it let me now and ill fit it in ok 3 thank youuu! *runs away before Misaki catches up and kills me* XD_


End file.
